1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cooperative geolocation of an event based on inter-vehicular communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, stand-alone geolocation (also referred to as georeferencing) of an event by a motor vehicle often requires the availability of an on-board satellite location or navigation system (GPS receiver) for geolocating the event, and, possibly, of a long-range communication system for signaling the geolocated event to a remote service center.
However, on the current automotive market only a few motor vehicles, generally high-range ones, have complete telematic equipment such as to enable stand-alone geolocation of an event. One of the scenarios for the near future envisages, however, a total diffusion of motor vehicles with minimal telematic equipment with a single short/medium range communication system without a satellite location system or a long-range communication system.